Weil die Ewigkeit andauert
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Du willst nicht, dass es aufhört, du willst verweilen in diesem Moment für alle Zeiten... für euere Ewigkeit... es würde nur Sinn machen auf diese Weise, weil es auf keine andere Art Sinn macht...


Im Grunde ist das mein erster offizieller Versuch eine M-rated/lemon FF/SC zu schreiben… auch wenn der Sex nicht im Mittelpunkt steht (es mag nicht viel mehr passieren, aber es geht hier ums Prinzip! : ) so; ich hab gesprochen. )

Nichts im Folgenden gehört mir und ich wünsch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen! Lasst eurer Fantasie freien Lauf (aber wer wissen will, was ich mir gedacht hab, dann fragt nach!)

Liebe Grüße, ICH x

**Weil die Ewigkeit andauert**

„Du glaubst nicht," dein Satz ist unterbrochen als er erneut seinen Mund auf deinen drückt. Du massierst seine Kopfhaut, weil du weißt, wie sehr er das liebt. ‚ wie sehr ich das vermisst habe!' denkst du den Satz im Kopf zu ende.

„Nicht so sehr wie ich!" er hat sich von die gelöst und seine Stirn auf deine gelegt. Die anderen sind derweil weiter gezogen, haben vermutlich den Heimweg angetreten, wer wusste, was sie im Sinn hatten... deine Gedanken richten sich nur kurz an den Rest deiner Familie. Edward lacht nur, aufgesetzt und unehrlich, er legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und du grinst bevor du seinen Nacken attackierst, anfängst an ihm zu knabbern und die Stelle zu liebkosen, in die Carlisle vor so langen Jahren seine Zähne versenkt hatte.

Deine Aktivitäten lassen ihn schließlich verstummen und er drückt seine Hüften in dich, es fühlt sich so gut an, dass sich die Härchen in deinem Nacken aufstellen, du fühlst seine Härte und du kannst nicht erwarten, ihn in dir zu spüren, endlich wieder. Du brauchst das, du brauchst ihn.

„Edward... lass uns... bitte," du nimmst deinen Mund von seinem Hals und drückst ihn sofort wieder auf seine weichen, perfekten Lippen. Sofort beginnt er damit, dich und sich zu entkleiden, mit Bedacht. Immerhin müsst ihr noch über 300 km zurücklegen, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Immer mehr nackte Haut drückt sich an deine und löst Gefühle und Regungen in dir aus, die dich fast in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er nimmt deine linke Brust in seine Hand und fängt an sie zu massieren, umkreist deinen Nippel. Er weiß, was du brauchst und er weiß auch, dass er dich auf diese Weise bald zu deinem Orgasmus bringt. ‚nein Edwards, ich brauch dich in mir, bitte, es ist so lange her... ich will... bitte...' deine Gedanken, die du an ihn richtest spielen verrückt, aber er tut was du willst, weil er es immer tat, weil er dich wie eine Königin behandelt, wenn ihr intim werdet, weil er dich schätzt und weil ihr perfekt sein konntet, es aber nicht seid.

Seine kräftigen Hände packen deinen Hintern und heben dich in die Luft, automatisch schließt du deine Beine um seine Hüfte und auch wenn bis her das Chaos dominiert hat und ihr euch leiten liest von eurem Verlangen und eurer starken Lust, scheint jetzt für einen Moment die Zeit still zu stehen. Er berührt deine feuchte, pulsierende Mitte fast und es brennt aber bevor er in dich eindringt, hebt er seinen Kopf und ihr schaut euch in die Augen und er nickt und du nickst und dann treffen sich eure Lippen und ihr braucht das so sehr. Er fährt in dich ein und ihr stöhnt beide und gebt Laute von euch wie Tiere... weil ihr Tiere seid, weil ihr Wilde seid, gezähmt von den Menschen.

Nur wenige Sekunden dauert es, bis ihr euren Rhythmus wieder gefunden habt und sich dein Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergraben hat um ihn zu küssen, um die Stelle zu würdigen, die am empfindlichsten war, die ihn vergessen ließ. Uns sein Mund lag an deinem Ohr...

„Du bist Perfektion meine Rosalie..." Dinge wie diese finden ihren Weg aus seinem Mund und er war charmant und zuvorkommend, während seine Bewegungen instinktiv und wild sind, euch beide schneller als ihr es wollt an euren Höhepunkt treibt.

Du spürst, wie sich die Muskeln in deinem Bauch und Unterleib zusammenziehen und wie sich dein Höhepunkt langsam nähert.

„Du bist alles was ich brauche in diesem Augenblick, du bist alles für mich." Murmelt er und stöhnt, weil auch er einen Punkt erreicht hat, der verlauten lässt, dass bald alles zu Ende ist, dass ihr wieder von vorne anfangen müsst. Wer wusste schon, wie lange es diesmal dauern würde, bis ihr wieder eine solche Gelegenheit hattet?

Du willst nicht, dass es aufhört, du willst verweilen in diesem Moment für alle Zeiten... für eure Ewigkeit... es würde nur Sinn machen auf diese Weise, weil es auf keine andere Art Sinn macht... was war schon die Ewigkeit? Was bedeutet ihr, wenn ihr alleine wart?

Zusammen ergabt ihr einen Grund und einen Zweck. Und während er verzweifelt stöhnt und du seinen Namen immer und immer wieder wie ein Gebet ausrufst, lösen sich deine Muskeln und ein Schrei entfährt deinen Lippen weil es sich anfühlt wie der Himmel, weil nur er das schafft.

Du drückst ihn so fest wie du konntest in dich und fängst an zu schluchzen während der Orgasmus immer langer durch dich rauscht. Und Er schießt seinen warmen Samen tief in dich und Worte, die nur jetzt kommen würden, kommen, „Ich liebe dich!" murmelt er und würde es wieder bereuen, weil es euch aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, das auszusprechen, was ihr beide wisst und was ihr beide wollt und was euch bestimmt war zu leben, aber nicht mehr ist, weil ihr eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen habt vor langer Zeit. Einer unwirklichen Zeit, die lange vergangen und nicht wieder zu ändern ist.


End file.
